Media assets are available to users in a myriad of ways, from traditional linear programming, to time-shifted and over-the-top content. When media is time-shifted or delivered as over-the-top content, users are generally provided an ability to view a progress bar that includes information about the user's progress through the media. However, a pervasive problem which exists for viewing such content is the potential of a spoiler caused by the mere display of the progress bar. For example, a progress bar may contain information, such as an elapsed or remaining time of a media asset which may implicitly, or explicitly, include information which leads to spoilage of the media asset for a user. For example, in a tightly contested sports match with a regulation time of 60 minutes, if the progress bar indicates that the run-time of the match is 90 minutes, then the mere display of the run-time may spoil the fact that the sports match will be played beyond regulation time and will have an overtime segment.
Conventional solutions to avoiding spoilers do not address preventing spoilage from the mere display of a progress bar, and instead generally rely on manipulating playback of a media asset itself to prevent spoilage, or manipulating the media asset itself to remove any compromising portions or the entirety of the media asset. For example, one conventional solution to avoiding spoilers is to, following a resume command received during a fast-forward navigation command, modify the resumption point to occur prior to or after a potential spoiler scene in a media asset. However, these conventional solutions do not provide any spoilage prevention by altering or otherwise obscuring information from a progress bar itself during viewing of media assets.